


Just for a Weekend

by janto321 (FaceofMer)



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Developing Relationship, Drinking, Fake/Pretend Relationship, Frottage, Greg's Ex, M/M, Party, Reunions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-29
Updated: 2018-04-29
Packaged: 2019-04-29 17:19:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,801
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14477514
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FaceofMer/pseuds/janto321
Summary: Greg asks Mycroft to be his fake boyfriend to show up his ex-wife





	Just for a Weekend

Mycroft glanced at his phone as it rang, and reached over with a sigh. Lestrade. Which likely meant that Sherlock would be causing him some extra work that evening.

“Mycroft, are you busy this weekend?” Greg asked without preamble. 

Blinking, Mycroft looked at his phone.

“I have a favor to ask,” said Greg into the silence. He was clearly anxious about something.

“For this weekend? Name it,” said Mycroft. The man had certainly done enough for Sherlock that a favor was more than warranted.

“Okay, look, this is going to sound crazy.” Greg took another breath, steeling himself. “There’s a group of folks I knew in university, we get together every couple of years. I’d lost track and didn’t know they were doing anything this year, but Steve called me an hour ago. He said Valerie said I wasn’t interested in going. I told him I never even got the invite.”

“I see,” said Mycroft, mind reeling with the direction this was going.

“She already got most everything else in the divorce. She shouldn’t get all the friends, too,” said Greg with more than a touch of frustration. “And I just know that as soon as she finds out I’m coming she’s going to show up with some handsome young thing on her arm.”

“And you’d like me to accompany you,” said Mycroft, making assumptions as he pulled up his calendar to clear his schedule.

“I know. Crazy. We’ve only got together for meetings about Sherlock. But you’re the only person I can think of that would show her I’ve got someone better.”

Mycroft resisted making a comment that anyone would be better than a serial adulterer with little regard for the hard work Greg did. “I’d be honored, Gregory,” he said instead.

“Good, that’s... good.” Greg’s tone relaxed. “I owe you one.”

“No, you don’t. This is entirely a gift. I take we’re leaving Friday evening?”

“If that’s okay? Steve and his husband have a nice place out in the country. No kids, just the six of us and our significant others.”

“I’ll text you my address. Can you send me information on who will be there so I can be sure that they believe you’ve told me all about them?”

Greg laughed. “I’ll text you the names, yeah. You’ll probably know more about them then I do by the time you’re done.”

“It’s likely,” smiled Mycroft, surprised by how much he was already looking forward to the weekend. “I’ll see you on Friday, then?”

“Yeah. I’ll pick you up. Thanks, Mycroft.”

“You’re welcome.” Mycroft ended the call and texted an address to Greg. Greg responded a minute later with a list of names. 

Mycroft quickly got to work looking everyone up. He would make sure that he didn’t embarrass Greg. Field work wasn't his area, but how hard could it be to play the attentive significant other?

**

Friday evening found Mycroft with his overnight bag, waiting for Greg. He pretended that he wasn’t pacing as he went over what he knew. The six original friends were Greg, Valerie, Steve, Elliott, Semaj, and Susan. Steve and Chris had been together the longest, now that Greg and Valerie were divorced. Elliot was bringing his wife, Sharon and they’d been married six years. Susan was happily single. After a messy divorce ten years earlier, Samaj was also single.

Valerie, of course, was bringing her current beau, a young man named Trevor who was half her age.

Greg pulled up four minutes earlier than planned, smiling at Mycroft and getting out to put his bag in the car. “You look nice,” he said. “I was starting to believe you didn’t own anything besides suits.”

Mycroft smoothed the front of his button-up and looked at Greg’s t-shirt. “I have an extensive wardrobe. Is this too much?”

“Naw, you’re perfect.” Greg shook his head. “Sorry.” He opened Mycroft’s door and went back around to the driver’s side and got back in.

“If we’re to be playing the affectionate couple, then compliments are to be expected,” said Mycroft, buckling himself in.

“Still, it’s just for this weekend,” said Greg, pulling out into traffic. “And we’re not there yet.”

“True,” said Mycroft, wondering at the disappointment he felt. No matter, onto the task at hand. “I did read up on everyone, but how did you become friends?”

“We all had a class together. Mister Mitchell’s second year French. He was an asshole, but we all worked together to pass.”

“You speak fluent French,” said Mycroft, confused.

Greg shot him a grin. “I needed to pass a language class to graduate, so…”

“Incorrigible,” muttered Mycroft.

“Worked though. Anyway, we found we had a lot of the same taste in music and things and then Valerie and I started dating a while later. Susan was Chris’s girlfriend when his Mum showed up. We all watched out for each other.”

“And then you married Valerie right after college.”

Greg’s smile dimmed. “Yeah. I thought everything was okay. But I guess she got bored after a while.”

“The divorce was in no way, shape or form your fault,” said Mycroft firmly.

“That’s what everyone keeps telling me,” said Greg. “But…”

“No buts,” said Mycroft.

Greg shook his head. “Anyway. How did we meet? I’m assuming you’ve already created an elaborate cover story?”

“Simple stories are best. We met through your job and we’ve been dating four months. Is that acceptable?” Mycroft looked out at the traffic.

“Fine by me. We’ve kept it quiet cause of your job?”

“And you don’t feel the need to broadcast your dating life, unlike a certain someone.”

Greg’s smiled returned. “Good. If you want to catch a nap or something, it’s a bit of a drive, but their place is lovely.”

“I’m sure it is.” Mycroft settled back and closed his eyes.

**

Dusk was falling as they pulled up to the house. It was a comfortable looking country estate, with several cars parked out front.

“Val isn’t here yet,” said Greg, hands flexing on the wheel. “Probably wants to make an entrance.” He gave Mycroft a look. “I seem to have a thing for drama queens.”

“I’ve no idea what you’re talking about,” said Mycroft, letting himself out.

“Kidnappings, dim warehouses…” Greg got their bags.

“Perfectly reasonable security procedures,” said Mycroft, wiping non-existent dust from his trousers.

The front door opened and Greg leaned in to kiss Mycroft’s cheek. “Chris! Hello!”

“We were starting to think you got lost,” said Chris, coming out and taking one of the bags from Greg. He gave Mycroft an appraising look. “Seems like you traded up.”

“Yeah, well, Mycroft’s something special.” Greg put an arm around Mycroft’s waist and nudged him forward.

Mycroft was glad for the gentle push as he found himself rooted to the spot with all the touching. Not something he was used to, but indeed something he should have expected. He had, but it was quite different when Greg was leaning against him and he could breathe in his cologne.

Chris chuckled. “I think you broke him. Come on you two, there’s a drink or three inside.”

“It’s a long drive,” said Greg.

“Yeah but that just means a long weekend with nobody around to bother us.” Chris lead the way inside. Music could be heard deeper in the house. “Let’s drop off your bags. Everyone else is in the den.”

“You’re the welcome party, then?” asked Greg.

Chris winked at him. “I am always the party and you know it.”

Mycroft took in the banter as they headed up the stairs, deducing automatically as they went down the hall and Chris opened a door. “Here you go, one big bed and a view of the garden.”

“Perfect,” declared Greg.

“I’ll let you two get freshened up. Come on down when you’re ready.” He gave them a knowing grin and stepped out.

Greg closed the door and looked at Mycroft. “You okay?” he asked.

“Hm, yes fine.” Mycroft regained his power of speech. He stepped away and took a breath, fixing his hair in the mirror.

“If it’s too much for you, can always stay up here,” said Greg, arranging their bags and not looking at him.

Mycroft shook his head. “I am here for you, Gregory.”

“Okay.” Greg gave him a shy smile. “I am glad you came.”

“We only just arrived,” said Mycroft.

“Well, I doubt I’m going to change my mind. You can use the bathroom first, I know that drive was long.”

Mycroft nodded and stepped into the en suite.

**

Ten minutes later they headed downstairs. Greg reached out and took Mycroft’s hand as they followed the music to the den.

There was a happy cheer as the two of them stepped into the room. Greg quickly made introductions and Mycroft found a glass pressed into his hand from Samaj. Greg settled them on the sofa and Mycroft again found himself tucked against Greg’s side. It was, admittedly, a nice place to be. He listened as Greg caught up with his friends, glass topped off as soon as it started to get low.

The sound of another car in the drive got everyone’s attention.

“That’ll be Valerie,” said Chris, getting up to meet her. He gave Greg a look.

“It’s fine,” he said, topping off his own glass.

Mycroft frowned, worried. Without really thinking he squeezed Greg’s knee.

Greg smiled at him for a moment before his eyes went to the room’s entryway.

“They’ll be right down,” said Chris, walking in a minute later and taking a seat next to Steve. The tension in the room thickened, a few worried glances going Greg’s direction. Mycroft was beginning to see just how Valerie fit into this group of friends. Or didn’t.

The woman herself appeared just a minute or so later, wearing something entirely too young for her and all but dragging along a man half her age. She ignored Greg and focused on everyone else. “Sorry I’m late, traffic you know. But this is Trevor.”

There were murmurs of greeting and Valerie found an empty seat, talking to Elliot in between telling Trevor to get them drinks.

“So, I heard about the Whittington case,” said Chris loudly. “Good job.”

Elliot looked away from Valerie and towards Greg. “That was that double murder, yeah? That was you?”

“Well, I wasn’t the murderer if that’s what you’re asking,” said Greg, knocking back half his drink. “But yeah, we solved it.” Mycroft recalled that he’d had some assistance from Sherlock, but he’d hardly bring that up.

“Didn’t they want to give you special recognition?” he asked Greg.

“Well, just doing my job,” said Greg modestly.

Samaj gently punched Greg’s arm. “You always say that. Mycroft, he tell you about that time he broke up a fight between two guys twice his size when he was working as a bouncer?”

Mycroft didn’t have to fake a smile as he leaned forward in interest. “No, he didn’t.”

“That’s my cue to go find the snacks,” said Greg, getting to his feet. “You want anything?” he asked Mycroft.

“I suppose I should eat something.”

Greg leaned down and kissed the top of his head before making his way towards the kitchen. Steve got up to help. Samaj slid into Greg’s seat and started regaling Mycroft with the story. Mycroft was aware Valerie was attempting to bore holes in his skull from across the room. Luckily he was quite used to that exact expression from various diplomats and foreign officials and didn’t even grace her with any acknowledging looks.

A few minutes later, Greg returned, holding a large sheet cake in his hands, Steve behind him with plates and forks.

Valerie had put her glass on the floor and at the exact right moment she kicked it under Greg’s feet. Mycroft saw what was going to happen and started to move, but too late.

Greg tripped, stumbled and the cake went flying. Elliot caught Greg before he could hit the floor but Mycroft’s momentum and the cakes collided a heartbeat later as he took most of the baked good to the chest, Samaj saving him from landing on his knees and also taking a significant chunk of cake to the torso.

For a moment there was stunned silence.

Then Steve loudly dumped the plates on a chair and hurried back to the kitchen for towels. Samaj helped Mycroft back into his seat and they both dropped chunks of cake back onto the tray. Back on his feet, Greg rushed to Mycroft’s side to see if he was okay.

“Just my dignity and pride,” he said. “Are you injured?”

Greg shook his head and wiped away a bit of frosting from Mycroft’s cheek. Without thinking he stuck his finger in his mouth, making Mycroft crack a smile. “Am I delicious?”

Blinking, Greg looked at his finger. “Sorry.”

“It’s frosting, understandable instinct,” said Mycroft 

“You are, for the record, delicious,” said Greg, taking a towel from Steve and wiping at Mycroft’s hair.

“Valerie did that on purpose,” said Mycroft quietly, so only Greg would hear.

“Yeah well, I’m here with the most beautiful man in the room,” said Greg, “of course she’s gonna get jealous. Though that was a terrible waste of cake.”

“You’ll just have to take Mycroft upstairs and lick him clean,” said Chris, coming over with a damp cloth.

Mycroft blushed deeply and looked down, finding some cake to wipe off his trousers.

“Oi. You don’t tell me what to do with my boyfriend and I won’t tell you what to do with yours.” Greg elbowed Chris.

“I should go change, though,” said Mycroft, stepping away from them both and escaping towards the stairs.

Greg gave Chris a look and went to follow Mycroft.

Mycroft had his shirt half off by the time Greg stepped into the room. “Here, let me help you,” said Greg, stepping over to do so.

“It’s a good thing I’m an over-packer,” said Mycroft, looking in the mirror and picking cake out of his hair.

Greg stepped behind him and Mycroft’s heart stopped as he met his eyes in the mirror. “Gregory?”

Licking his lips, Greg opened his mouth to say something, when there was a knock.

Greg tore his eyes away and went to the door. Steve was standing there, looking a bit awkward. “That was Val’s fault, wasn’t it?”

Mycroft quickly picked out a clean shirt and pulled it on. “She kicked a glass under Greg’s feet.”

“Yeah, that’s what I thought. She needs to go. Sorry, Greg, shouldn’t have even invited her.” Steve ran a hand through his hair.

“Well, she’s your friend too,” said Greg with a shrug.

“She really shouldn’t be, not after the way she treated you. I know you try not to talk bad about her to us, but she did you wrong. Intercepting the invite was just the latest thing, and then this. You deserve better.” He gave Mycroft a meaningful look.

Mycroft finished buttoning up his shirt and came to Greg’s side. “I would never harm him,” he said honestly.

“I think you’re telling the truth,” smiled Steve. He took a breath and squared his shoulders. “She’s not going to be happy.”

“If you don’t want to kick her out, let Chris do it,” said Greg.

“It’s my house. And I’ve known her longer. I already told her to behave herself if she was going to come. Clearly, she can’t.” Steve turned and marched towards the stairs. Greg and Mycroft shared a look and followed him.

Everyone was still cleaning up the den as the three of them came back in. Steve took another breath. “Valerie, I need you to leave.”

Everyone stopped what they were doing to look at them.

Valerie crossed her arms. “I’ve been drinking, I shouldn’t be driving.”

“You had half a one and then tripped Greg with the rest. You’re sober.”

“You’re taking his side? I didn’t do anything.”

“Bitch, please,” grumbled Chris. “I’ll drive you to the village myself. You can come back and get your car in the morning if you want.”

Valerie opened her mouth, and then took in the looks everyone was giving her. “Fine, but if I crash into a tree on my way home it’s on you.”

“If you crash into a tree it’ll be because you did it on purpose,” said Greg voice gone icy, taking a step towards her.

Samaj put a hand on Greg’s chest to stop him.

Valerie looked around again. “Come on Trevor, we’re leaving.”

“Actually… can I stay?” asked Trevor.

Steve shrugged. “If you want.”

“I just don’t want to spend the next two hours in the car,” he mumbled.

“I see how it is,” Valerie glared at all of them.

“No you don’t,” said Mycroft. “You’re an entitled, self-centered brat. Really something you should have grown out of twenty years ago.”

Valerie took a step forward and went to slap Mycroft only for him to grab her wrist. Samaj held Greg back from leaping at her. “You really do not want to do that,” said Mycroft, fixing her with a look that made her step back, despite her wrist in his grasp.

Mycroft kept looking at her as he let go of her hand. She turned on her heel, grabbed her purse and all but stomped outside, slamming the door behind her.

“Breathe, Greg,” Samaj muttered.

Mycroft turned, saw the look on Greg’s face and stepped towards him, cupping his cheeks. “I’m fine,” he murmured, leaning in to kiss him.

Greg blinked a few times, then let out a breath. Samaj relaxed his grip. Greg grabbed the front of Mycroft’s shirt and kissed him back.

Someone turned the music back up.

Mycroft blushed and moved out of Greg’s grasp, finding his glass and downing the rest of it.

“Well, we’re out a cake, but at least we got rid of the baggage,” said Chris. “I told you not to invite her.”

“Yes, I know, I should always listen to you.” Steven wrapped his arms around his husband and kissed him.

“Yes you should.”

**

The rest of the evening passed without any further drama. Mycroft was more than a bit drunk by the time he and Greg stumbled up to their room. Greg wasn’t sober either.

“I do like your friends,” said Mycroft, sitting on the bed and kicking off his shoes.

“I like my friends too. I’m glad you came.” Greg stripped down to his boxers without thinking and climbed into bed.

Mycroft stared at him a moment, then shook himself and went to pull out pajamas. Just for the weekend, after all. By the time he came out of the en suite again, Greg was snoring softly. Mycroft smiled and turned off the light.

**

Morning came with a slight headache and an awareness that he had, sometime in the night, curled up around Greg, throwing an arm and a leg over the other man. And Greg, in return, had his thigh pressing up against Mycroft’s morning erection.

“Bugger,” muttered Mycroft, attempting to pull away.

Greg pulled him closer and nuzzled him, licking a bit of frosting from his ear that had escaped notice last night.

The action did nothing to quell his erection.

“Erm. Gregory?” he said.

“You’re a snuggler,” said Greg without opening his eyes. “I always thought you might be.”

“Ah, well. I haven’t shared a bed with anyone in a very long time and…” He was cut off from further speech by a gentle kiss that made him moan.

Greg rolled on top of Mycroft, deepening the kiss. Mycroft’s hands skidded down Greg’s back, hips rolling at the contact.

Finally, Greg raised his head. “What if I want this to be more than a weekend?”

Mycroft’s heart stopped in his chest. “You mean that.”

“I want you, can’t you tell?”

“Mm, yes, that is fairly obvious at the moment.” Mycroft smiled up at him.

“I promise I won’t throw any more cake at you.”

“That wasn’t your fault,” Mycroft reminded him, reaching up to run fingers through Greg’s hair.

“Yeah, well. I’ve been wanting to ask you out for ages, but I was never sure if you were interested.”

“And now?” asked Mycroft.

Greg thrust against him. “I’d say you’re quite interested.”

Mycroft groaned softly. “You’re not just saying that because we’re in bed?”

“Even if you told me to get off and go take a cold shower I’d still want to date you.”

Mycroft smiled. “I thought a cold shower negated getting off?” He reached up and pulled Greg down for a kiss. “Yes, I’ll date you.”

“Good.” Greg nipped Mycroft’s lip. “Mind if I do something about that erection?”

“Well. I certainly wouldn’t argue the point.”

Greg pushed down Mycroft’s bottoms just enough to free his cock, then took them both in hand. “You’re gorgeous,” he muttered, tipping his forehead against Mycroft’s.

“You’re a good man, Gregory.” Mycroft toyed with the hair at the nape of his neck.

Greg shivered. “When you say it, I’m starting to believe you.”

“Then I’ll keep saying it,” promised Mycroft, stealing a kiss as they moved together.

“Good.”

“I have a very nice bed at home,” panted Mycroft. “I’ve thought about having you in it.”

“Look forward to it. I’d like to wake up next to you again.”

“Perhaps with slightly less frosting,” said Mycroft.

“I dunno, lots of fun things you can do with frosting.”

Mycroft shivered. “I suppose so.”

Greg chuckled and kissed him, moving faster. “God, Mycroft.”

Mycroft reached down and squeezed Greg’s arse. Greg groaned and spilled between them. He worked himself through, then focused on getting Mycroft off.

“Yes Gregory, yes,” groaned Mycroft, arching up and coming.

Greg rolled to the side, peppering Mycroft’s cheek with kisses.

Mycroft turned his head and kissed him deeply. “We should get dressed and go meet your friends again.”

Greg took his hand and tugged him up to a seat. “Come on, shower first.”

** 

Nearly half an hour later they finally dressed and headed downstairs, only for everyone to break into applause as they walked into the dining room.

Mycroft blushed deeply and tucked his head against Greg’s shoulder.

“Thanks,” muttered Greg.

Chris presented Greg with a mug of coffee. “I think you found yourself a keeper.”

“Yeah. I think I have too.”

“I know I have,” said Mycroft, raising his head to kiss Greg’s cheek. 

Greg turned his head to kiss Mycroft’s lips, leading him to the table where breakfast was waiting.

Now that the future was settled, Mycroft had the rest of the weekend to learn all about Greg’s university days. It was certain to be interesting and he already knew that Greg’s friends accepted him. They were good people, and he found he was looking forward to knowing them better.

Plus of course, more time with Greg holding his hand.

**Author's Note:**

> Much thanks to BluDoc for reading along and cheerleading, especially Mice. Also Rowanwanders :D
> 
> Thanks to Beltainefaire for the read over.
> 
> As always you can find me on tumblr and twitter at merindab


End file.
